What is Reality?
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: BB and Raven get a little push in the right direction thanks to a shooting star. Contains multiple crossovers from videogames, anime, and movies. Please R&R.
1. What is Reality?

What is Reality?

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Everything is the property of their respective owners. And if you have any requests as to where to send them next, tell me in the review if you want.

It was around 10:00 at night and Beast Boy was having the time of his life. He had just started playing Final Fantasy 7 for the fifth time when Raven came into the living room for some tea. The pale empath was annoyed by the constant noise and decided to do something about it. Walking up to the power outlet she ripped the cord out, shutting down the PS2. The changeling was confused for a split second but then his confusion turned to outrage.

"Dude, I was just about to beat the first boss!"

"You've already beaten that game before and it was annoying me." Raven said.

"You could have asked me to shut it off." Beast Boy then went dejectedly into his room. Sometime later, Raven sighed heavily and went towards Beast Boy's room. She knocked and the changeling opened the door. "What did I do this time Raven? Is my breathing too loud?" He asked bitterly.

"I just came to apologize. I overreacted." Then she entered his room and looked around. Scores of DVDs and games adorned the shelves. Raven then spied some normal books, as well as some strange comic books on one of the shelves. "What are these?" Raven asked, pointing to the comic books.

"Those are manga, you know Japanese comics." Raven shook her head and Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "You've never heard of them? Dude, you have got to read some. They're a lot more sophisticated than our American comics."

"I'll pass." Then Raven left the room. Sighing, Beast Boy went to bed, looking out his window, he spied a shooting star.

"I wish there was a way we could be closer." Then he went to sleep, visions of Raven being kind to him filling his head. In her room, Raven was dreaming about Beast Boy not annoying her everyday. Soon though, even their dreams went away and they slept calmly.

When Raven opened her eyes, she knew something was wrong. Her room had become a hotel room. Where was she? Her body felt different too. Running up to a mirror she gasped. A beautiful Asian woman gasped back and stared out from the mirror with brown eyes. Raven examined her new body and found it was muscular but lithe, like a martial artist's. She had brown hair tied into two buns on either side of her head. A name popped into her thoughts: Chun Li. This had to be a dream. She pinched herself and felt pain. Then she screamed as loud as her new body would let her.

Beast Boy was just opening his eyes when he heard screaming. He shot up and ran towards the sound, not noticing how graceful his movement seemed to be. Coming towards the source of the noise, he saw Chun Li from Street Fighter dressed in a nightgown. "Dude, its Chun Li!" The changeling shouted. The woman stopped screaming when she heard him talk to her. She responded in an angry but nervous tone of voice.

"I'm Raven and I don't know how I ended up here."

"Raven? What the? It's me Beast Boy!" He noticed how odd his voice sounded. Raven looked wide eyed at him.

"You should look in the mirror then." Beast Boy went up to the mirror and saw that he was Ryu from Street Fighter, red headband and everything.

"Awesome!"

"Beast Boy, calm down! We need to figure out how this happened to us." Raven said, unused to how sweet her voice sounded. Beast Boy then started laughing nervously. "What?"

"Well, I kind of made a wish last night that we could be closer." Raven glared at him with Chun Li's brown orbs.

"So where are we?"

"We're in one of my videogames." Raven then fainted. Just then another man entered the room. He was blond and had a red gi on.

"Whoa! Ryu, I didn't know you and Chun Li had gotten so close together." Beast Boy blushed furiously.

"Ken it's not like that. She just fainted." Ryu's best friend laughed at that.

"Sure, that's what happened to Eliza when I started dating her. Anyway, wake her up. We're all supposed to participate in the tournament today, remember?" Just then Beast Boy's mind was flooded with memories. He saw Ryu and Ken training and felt a new power within his body.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, thanks Ken." Ken nodded and left the room. Beast Boy then gently shook Raven. "Rae, c'mon wake up." Raven's eyes fluttered open and she glared at Beast Boy.

"You are so dead once I get my powers back." Then her eyes fluttered again and she seemed to be in a trance. When she opened her eyes, they gleamed with knowledge. "What just happened? I know everything about this person's life right now as if I had lived it myself."

"The same thing happened to me. I think it's so we can survive this place." Then Beast Boy did a few practice punches and they were in perfect form. "Now I can do all his moves! Raven, try and kick me." Raven smiled evilly at this.

"With pleasure." Then she started kicking at Beast Boy with one leg but she kept kicking at him faster and faster until the changeling was forced to jump back.

"Okay, looks like we also get the abilities too. Anyway, Ken's waiting for us, so get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." Then he left. Raven went to change out of her nightgown and looked in the mirror again. _I hope this isn't permanent._

After showering and dressing into a blue Chinese outfit, Raven came downstairs. She spotted Beast Boy talking to a man in red, Ken, her memories told her. He was sitting next to a blond woman with stunning blue eyes but she didn't look like a fighter. The blonde saw Raven and smiled warmly.

"Chun Li! How are you feeling? Ryu told us you fainted."

"I'm fine, Eliza." Again the name popped into Raven's head. Eliza smiled again at that.

"You're so lucky to have a boyfriend like Ryu!" Raven's jaw dropped at that.

"We're not…I mean… how could you?" But then Ken started laughing.

"That was a good one, honey!" Ken said, kissing his wife.

"I thought they were seeing each other." Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, blushing furiously.

"We're not." Both answered in unison.

"I'm going to go spar with Chun Li, so call us when the tournament is starting, okay?" Ken nodded and the changeling grabbed Raven and led her out of the room. He led them to a huge training arena. "How is it, being able to not worry about your emotions?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's strange. It's like waking up after being asleep for a long time." Then she smiled at Beast Boy. "Guess there's one good thing about this situation."

"You know, you look really cute when you smile like that."

"It's not my real smile." Raven said her good mood evaporating.

"Any smile you give me is real, no matter what you look like." Raven got a tingling sensation in her stomach when he said that but ignored it by shaking her head.

"Thanks, but shouldn't we be sparring?" Beast Boy nodded and the two went though some basic moves. Raven was amazed at how fast and graceful her body was and Beast Boy matched her move for move. Raven saw an opening and swept Beast Boy off his feet. Then she pinned him down with her arms. Their faces were inches away from each other.

"Um, Rae, you think you can get off me now?" Raven blushed and helped him up to his feet. Just then Ken came in and told them the tournament was getting underway. The two Titans were led to an enormous stadium packed with people. An announcer came to greet the crowd.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman! We have a spectacular show for you tonight! Our first match: The beautiful Chun Li vs. the horrifying Blanka!" Beast Boy looked at Raven with a worried expression.

"Okay, watch out for this dude's electricity. He can extend it around himself in a shield so don't jump in and also he likes to use rolling attacks so be careful." Raven nodded and headed out into the arena. Her opponent wasn't human. Flaming red hair was styled as a wild mane down the creature's back. The thing was lime green and had fangs that glinted under the stadium lights. Raven gulped. _I really am going to hurt Beast Boy after this is over._

"Ready, Fight!" Then Blanka kicked off the ground and leapt towards her. Raven rolled out of the way and started kicking Blanka really fast with her Lightning Kick technique. The beast was stunned but managed to back away. Then the monster flipped into the air and tucked itself into a ball. Kicking itself off the wall, the creature barreled into Raven. She struck the ground hard but managed to pick herself up. Summoning her energy into her palm she unleashed a fireball towards Blanka. The fighter merely leapt over the projectile. Raven then leapt up towards Blanka, kicking as she went. The blow struck and Blanka was sent careening into the ground. Blanka didn't get up.

"Match over, Chun Li wins!" Raven basked in the cheers the crowd gave her and went back towards Ken and Beast Boy.

"Great job, Chun Li!" Ken said.

"Thanks." Then Ken was called out to the arena and he left, leaving Raven to glower at Beast Boy. "The next time I have to fight a monster like that, you tell me!" Then she punched Beast Boy on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Rae. But hey, at least you won!" Raven glared at him again and Beast Boy shut up. Both Ken and Beast Boy won their matches easily and the three returned towards the hotel. Once they reached their lodgings Raven went to bed, her mind on Beast Boy and the odd feelings she had felt in the training room.

Harsh sunlight woke Raven up. Opening her eyes, she realized she was no longer in the hotel. Looking around, she saw she was in a forest, and everything seemed a lot bigger. Just then a giant appeared in front of her. She tried to run but found her feet weren't on the ground. She was flying in midair. The giant noticed her.

"Raven, is that you?" Raven looked at the giant in shock. He was very handsome. Blond shoulder-length hair shone in the sunlight and his eyes were sky blue. The figure was dressed in a green tunic and had a green cap on his head.

"Beast Boy, why are you so huge?" Then Raven blushed when she heard her voice. It sounded like she had sucked a tank full of helium. Beast Boy started chuckling and Raven almost went deaf.

"I'm not huge, you're small. You're a fairy named Navi and I'm Link. We're in another one of my videogames."

"I'm going to kill you!" Raven yelled, trying to look imposing but when you're only 1 inch tall, that's hard to pull off.

"You can't. You're supposed to help me save the world."

"Super." She said, and then flew up and landed on his shoulder, praying that this would end as soon as possible.


	2. Hyrule

Chapter 2: Hyrule

AN: Once again, I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven tried to drown out Beast Boy's loud voice droning on and on about dungeons and monsters but it was impossible due to her size.

"Beast Boy, could you please be quiet? It's bad enough having to listen to your voice when I'm normal sized." The changeling hung his head. The pair soon came upon an ominous looking cave.

"Alright, get ready Raven. We're going dungeon crawling." Raven rolled her tiny eyes at the statement.

"What exactly am I supposed to do? Sprinkle fairy dust on them?" Beast Boy shook his head.

"No, we work together. You help me aim and I dispatch the monsters." Raven sighed and flew off his shoulder. Then the pair went into the dungeon. They couldn't see anything. Suddenly Raven felt her body being surrounded by light. Then the two could see around them. "You make a pretty good light bulb, Rae." Raven was going to respond when she spied a skull right in front of her face. Normally, she wouldn't be that scared of it, but seeing the massive thing right in front of her at her current size really freaked her out. She let out a high pitched scream. "What is it?" Raven flew over the skull, allowing Beast Boy to see it. Then the skull started to move and soon it flew away from the two and formed into a huge skeleton with a sword and shield.

"What is that thing?" Raven said.

"Stalfos." Beast Boy said, drawing his blade. "Okay Raven, I need you to look for a weak spot on their back, alright?" Raven flew above the monster and spotted a pulsating tumor-like bump on the thing's back.

"I see it." Beast Boy then flipped over the monster after it struck at him and hit the weak point. The Stalfos crumbled into dust. Sheathing his sword, Beast Boy smiled at Raven.

"Thanks Rae."

"It's Raven. So what else can I do besides aim for you?"

"Well, if I'm injured you can heal me back to full health." She nodded at this and the pair continued on. Raven's mind was in a blur as they dispatched one crazy enemy after another. Finally they stood before a massive locked door.

"And how are we going to open this?" Beast Boy went through his items and pulled out a huge key shaped like a demon. "Forget I asked." Beast Boy put the key in and opened the door. They entered a large rocky area. Suddenly a huge dinosaur-like monster dropped in front of them and roared loudly. Then it tucked itself into a ball and started rolling towards Beast Boy.

"Raven stay out of the way!" Then he dodged the monster and got back to his feet.

"How do we hurt that?" Raven asked.

"It's Dodongo so we use bombs." Then Beast Boy whipped out a huge blue bomb with a fuse already lit. Running towards the boss the changeling threw it into its open mouth. The bomb went off and Dodongo was stunned.

"Aim for his belly." Raven yelled, spying a weak point in that area. Beast Boy complied and Dodongo roared in pain. They repeated the bomb, dodge, strike pattern 4 more times before the beast breathed its last. It disappeared and then the whole arena started shaking, causing a huge stalactite to fall down towards Raven, who didn't see it.

"Rae, look out!" Beast Boy leapt on top of Raven and cradled her small form gently. _Oh boy, this is going to hurt but better that I get hurt than Raven._ Beast Boy thought and cried out in pain when the stone struck him.

Raven eased herself out from underneath Beast Boy's still frame and gasped when she saw the extent of his injuries. The stone had struck a glancing blow but that was enough to puncture his side. Blood was flowing freely and Raven quickly used her magic to heal him. Every second seemed to last an eternity before Beast Boy weakly opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Raven asked her concern visible in her eyes.

"Like a herd of elephants stampeded over my chest but I'll live." Getting out from the rubble, he took a potion and he felt better than ever.

"Why did you do that?" Raven asked.

"I don't like seeing you hurt, Rae. You've had enough pain for any amount of lifetimes."

"Beast Boy, I…thank you." Raven said, looking down at the floor. Just then they heard a soft, beautiful voice call out.

"Link! Thank goodness you managed to get through unscathed." Then a vision of heaven appeared before them. She had long blond hair and very pale skin. Her eyes were full of wisdom and compassion. This blond angel rushed towards Beast Boy and hugged him tightly. Raven felt a twinge of jealously in her heart and was reminded of Terra. Beast Boy, not noticing Raven's glare, extricated himself from Zelda's arms.

"It was nothing Princess. Navi helped me tremendously." Zelda glanced at Raven and gave her a beautiful smile.

"Thank you for protecting him." Raven nodded and then Zelda teleported them to Hyrule castle to rest. Since Raven couldn't sleep in a bed, she slept on Beast Boy's chest.

"Don't get any ideas. This is just temporary." Raven said, drifting off to sleep. Beast Boy soon followed.

Soon Beast Boy jolted up and found himself in a restroom looking into a mirror. That didn't worry him. What freaked him out was his reflection was a woman's. Short red hair was cut boyishly and he noticed his green eyes and sensuous lips. Finally, he looked at his chest and sure enough, he saw the two mounds there.

"Dude, I'm a chick!" Then he screamed and would have fainted if two strong arms didn't grab him and roughly pull him up. Then a voice spoke in a growl that Beast Boy, being a videogame nerd, knew well.

"Calm down." Beast Boy whirled around and saw Solid Snake glaring at him.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked uncertainly. The empath glared at him.

"Beast Boy or should I say Beast Girl now? I'm going to snap your neck!" Raven screamed, extremely pissed that she was a man. Beast Boy got on his knees and started begging that Raven didn't kill him. She got annoyed quickly at this. "Stop that! I'm not going to kill you, now could you enlighten me and tell me where we are and who I am? Damn, I could use a cigarette!"

Beast Boy started laughing at this until Raven punched him in the shoulder. "Okay, you're Solid Snake, the greatest covert ops agent in the world and I'm Meryl Silverburgh, a rookie solider. We're in Alaska trying to stop terrorists from launching a nuke. And at this point in the game we should be fighting…Psycho Mantis." Raven had searched her items during this rant and she had found Snake's smokes. Lighting one, she took a long slow drag.

"Okay, so we have to go and stop some mantis guy? Do I have to kill him?" Beast Boy nodded. Raven sighed, but her new memories soon came rushing to her and she felt calm being able to end a life. "Alright, where is this freak?" Just then the pair heard some classical music and Beast Boy started walking in a trance. Raven followed him cautiously, drawing out a handgun. Soon they came upon a large hallway and then Beast Boy stiffened.

"Right this way, Mr. Foxhound." Raven rolled her eyes at Beast Boy's stupidity and went up to the door at the end of the hallway. As soon as Beast Boy came through, the door shut tight.

"What's going on, Beast…I mean Meryl." Raven said, not wanting to clue anyone in that they weren't who they appeared to be. Beast Boy started twitching and then approached Raven with a sway in his step.

"Snake, make love to me!" "Meryl" shouted, running her hands down Ravens muscular chest.

"Snap out of it!" Raven said, a part of her now male anatomy disagreeing with that statement. Just then Beast Boy fainted and Raven checked for a pulse. It was steady. Then she heard an eerie voice, muffled by something.

"So, you don't like girls, eh Snake?" Then a weird figure appeared. It was a pale, skinny man dressed in some odd leather outfit. He had a gasmask on his face and peered out at Raven with gleaming eyes. Raven then felt something in her mind, sorting through her thoughts.

"You are a cautious man. And you like…reading books. I am Psycho Mantis and I shall take your life!" Then Mantis floated in midair. Then some of the furniture in the room started floating and raced towards Raven. She dodged and rolled and none of the objects hit her. Aiming her gun, she fired off a few rounds at Mantis, who dodged every shot. "Your mind is an open book to me, I see every move you make before you make it, and you can never win!" Raven, being a psychic, knew full well how to counter mind reading and prepared her defenses. Then she fired at Mantis, grazing his cheek. "What!? I can't read your thoughts! What did you do?" Raven didn't reply and instead closed in on the villain and roundhouse kicked him in the face. She heard his nose break and the man flew back, cursing. "You may think you have won, but I know your weakness! Meryl, take out your gun and blow your brains out!" Then Beast Boy started twitching and rose to his feet. Grabbing the gun at his side, he aimed it at the side of his head.

"Meryl, don't!" Beast Boy didn't respond and Raven frantically went through her inventory. She then spotted a stun grenade, drew it out and threw it. Mantis instantly detonated the explosive and Raven's vision became filled with bright light. When the light cleared, she saw Beast Boy again knocked out. She then felt Psycho Mantis behind her and fired her gun. The bullet pierced Mantis's chest and stuck one of his vital organs. He started to bleed profusely and hit the ground hard. Raven checked on Beast Boy and saw him getting to his feet, shaking his head.

"Sorry Snake, I should have told you about his powers."

"It's alright. He acted to quickly for that. I'm just glad you're okay." Raven then hugged Beast Boy and the changeling blushed. They heard loud coughing and Psycho Mantis spoke about his family situation and killing everyone in his village. Raven could relate to his father issues. Finally Mantis died, after removing a book case for them to move on. They emerged out into a snowy field with some cave openings visible ahead. Wolves started howling and Raven shivered.

"Afraid of wolves, Rae?" Beast Boy said, smiling mischievously. She growled angrily in reply. After crawling through some cave openings, they finally emerged before a long corridor. Raven was about to go on when Beast Boy stopped her. "Let me handle this part. There are mines all over. I know where they are because of Mantis's control over me." Beast Boy then walked in a few straight lines and stood still, waiting for Raven. The empath did the exact same thing and soon was standing next to him. Beast Boy looked up into Raven's eyes with a very serious expression "Now during this next part, I'm going to get shot but whatever else happens to me, do not come out from the cover and be ready to use that sniper rifle we found in the cave." Raven nodded and Beast Boy walked out into the corridor. Soon a red dot was aimed at his shoulder and the bullet ripped through his arm. He fell to his knees but Raven stood calmly with the sniper rifle, waiting for the sniper to show. The dot returned and now Beast Boy was shot in the leg. Raven then spied the enemy and fired, the bullet hitting the sniper's gun, destroying it and knocking the sniper out. Raven rushed out to Beast Boy and cradled his head in her arms.

"Gar, why did you do that?" She said, tears falling down her face.

"It had to happen. It's the plot. I think I'll go to sleep now and don't worry, I won't die on you." Then Beast Boy passed out. Raven stood over him, crying until she also passed out.

Raven awoke feeling heavier. Looking down, she saw that she now had a massive beer belly. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that she had yellow skin. She yelled out a catchphrase that even she knew.

"D'oh!"


	3. Springfield

Chapter 3: Springfield

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Raven felt her beer belly with shaking hands. Then Bart came in and looked Raven in the eyes and right then, she knew it was Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said.

"Yep it's me. And I must say you've been putting on some pounds haven't you?" Raven started to see red after that and chased after Beast Boy.

"Why you little!" She caught him by his room and started choking him. He started freaking out. "You can't die! You're a cartoon character!" Raven said. Then Marge spotted Homer choking Bart.

"Homer!" She spoke in a nagging tone. Raven released Beast Boy.

"Sorry, honey. I don't know what came over me."

"Well, it's time for breakfast. I have some donuts for you." Raven's stomach growled at that and she started drooling against her will.

"Mmm….donuts." Marge left and Beast Boy came up, laughing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Raven. It's just hilarious seeing you like this!" Raven glared at him.

"I can't help it! This guys mind is emptier than yours!" Then Raven went downstairs and dug into the donuts, Beast Boy following after her. After breakfast, Raven and Beast Boy left the house and went looking around Springfield.

"So what are we going to do, Raven?" Raven didn't know. It was impossible for her to think as Homer Simpson.

"I don't know." Beast Boy then spotted the Kwike Mart and went in.

"Oh, the Simpsons! Welcome! Homer, I have discounts on Duff Beer." Raven was very tempted to buy two whole cases and drink them there but she controlled her urges.

"No thanks, Apu." Then she spotted Beast Boy drinking from the Slurpee machine nozzle. "Bart, stop that!" Beast Boy quit. Just then they saw a man come in with a horrible mullet and a gun. It was Snake, Springfield's resident crook.

"Alright, hand over your cash!" Snake said.

"Yes, yes, I know how this goes, you held me up 5 times before." Snake took the cash and ran out. "Thank you, come again!" Apu yelled after him. Shaking her head, Raven grabbed Beast Boy and dragged him out of there.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Beast Boy said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, I suppose." Raven commented dryly.

"Hey, at least I can think at the moment, Rae! Anyway, let's go see Professor Frink. He should be able to help us."

"Alright, where is he?"

"I think his offices are at Springfield University."

Standing in front of Prof. Frink's lab, Raven felt uneasy. What she remembered from her one viewing of the show was that Frink was a man who always made destructive inventions. Entering the lab, they had to duck as something was flying towards them. Then Frink came into view, his uniform smoking.

"Sweet glavin! It seems my attempt to merge a frog and a rabbit failed. With the gnawing and the croaking and the hoy don't hurt me! Anyway, what do you want?"

"Well Frink, we want to look at your inventions, is that alright?"

"Is that alright? What if you broke something? With the touching, and the opening, and the stop the monkeys! Sure it's okay." Frink then left, muttering to himself about pretzel can openers. Raven spied Beast Boy touching some chemicals. She ran up to try and stop him but she was too late. A huge explosion knocked them out and destroyed all of Frink's inventions.

When Raven opened her eyes, she felt a pain in her chest and sat up, cursing as she did so. Looking down, she saw that she was wrapped in some bandages and dressed in a skintight red outfit. Glancing around she saw a shadowy form approaching.

"Beast Boy?" She asked surprised at how rough her voice sounded.

"It's me, Raven." His voice sounded even more emotionless than her real voice. Then Raven saw his face and she forgot about everything else. Staring down at her with a concerned look on his face was the most gorgeous man Raven had ever seen, heard of, or read about. Long dark brown hair cascaded down his back and his skin was so pale, it looked like he had been carved out of the moon. His eyes were dark and they seemed to be portals into darkness. His lips were sensuous and inviting and drawn in a tight line that spoke of a strong will. All in all, he looked like God Himself had made the young man standing before her His most beautiful creation. "Earth to Raven." Raven shook herself out of her stupor.

"Where and who are we?"

"I'm D, a vampire hunter and you're Leila Marcus the sister of a rival hunting group. We're on Earth in the year 13000 A.D. Also I'm a dhampir now. You should now what that is." Beast Boy then offered a pale hand to Raven and helped her up. Raven felt butterflies in her stomach when he touched her hand and she found herself wishing he would kiss her. Beast Boy took note of her dazed face and smiled softly. "You want me, don't you Rae?" Raven wanted to say not in a million years but her body moved against her mind and she nodded her head meekly. Beast Boy just laughed at that. "Now you know how I've felt about you for the past year." Then he led her towards a huge black horse and got on. She jumped on beside him, her hands around his waist.

"I never knew you felt about me that way." She whispered into his ear.

"Let's go, we don't want to waste time." Then the pair rode off with the speed of the wind.


	4. Frontier Life

Chapter 4: Frontier Life

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Reviews are appreciated and if you have any criticisms or requests just drop me a message or tell me in the review and thanks to those who have reviewed the story so far.

Raven stayed silent for most of the trip, wondering why Beast Boy was so cold to her.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Two reasons: 1. This guys mind is focused almost solely on the mission and nothing else. 2. I don't want to start something and then have you ignore me once we're out of here. This guy is a lady killer I can see it in his memories. Every woman that has ever come into contact with him has felt the same way. I don't want that to happen to you." Raven stared sadly at his back but then started talking again.

"Thank you. You're always looking out for me even though I treat you like dirt." Then she started crying, long heart-rending sobs that caused Beast Boy to stop the horse and turn towards her. He raised a pale hand towards her face and wiped away her tears. Then she hugged him and continued to cry. He just let her cry into him, softly stroking her hair. "I don't deserve someone like you in my life, Gar." Raven whispered hoarsely into his ear. Beast Boy looked at her face and smiled at her.

"Rae, you deserve everything, never forget that." Then he leapt down from the horse and helped Raven down. "We'll camp here for the night." Raven nodded but then the couple heard the sound of a massive vehicle approaching behind them. A huge battle car appeared before them. Spikes shot out of the front of the vehicle and then a group of men appeared. One was slim and carried two boomerang shaped blades in his hands. Another was a massive man with a huge mallet with a pointed tip. The last man was a muscular man with a crossbow strapped to his forearm.

"Leila, what in the hell are you doing with that dhampir?!" The man with the crossbow said. Raven just hugged tighter to Beast Boy. The man with the crossbow, Borgoff, turned towards his brothers. "Alright, he's obviously turned her so let's kill them." The other brothers, Kyle and Nolt, nodded at their older brother. Beast Boy drew the sword strapped to his back and talked in a calm voice.

"If you want to live, turn back now. I don't leave enemies in my wake." Borgoff's response was a steel arrow in flight. Before it even moved an inch, Beast Boy leapt into the air. Kyle jumped up towards him, his boomerang shaped weapons eager for blood. As he was coming down, Beast Boy impaled Kyle on his blade and he died. Nolt ran towards Beast Boy, hammer swinging. Beast Boy dodged every single blow and then split Nolt down the middle. Borgoff was walking towards Raven when he felt a pain in his neck. Reaching back, his hands met a foot long wooden needle. Then Borgoff collapsed, dead, at Raven's feet. Then a glowing figure approached Beast Boy, shooting many laser beams at him. He dodged every single one and then sliced the figure's head off. Screaming came from the car but then died off.

Beast Boy wiped the blood off his sword and sheathed the weapon. Walking towards Raven, he looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and then helped him set up camp. Later that night, as Raven went to sleep, she dreamed of Beast Boy and wondered if he still loved her.

Opening his eyes, Beast Boy knew he was no longer D. _Great, now Raven won't want to even see me._ He saw Raven or at least a shimmering image that looked like Raven.

"Raven, is that you?" The mirage was destroyed by a perky voice.

"Raven? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Beast Boy knew where he was then and who he was.

"I'm Sora and I'm looking for my friend, could you help me?" Yuffie turned towards Leon who was leaning against a dresser.

"I don't know where your friend is but do you know what you're carrying around?"

"The Keyblade." Leon nodded and then explained all the stuff Beast Boy already knew. One question was on his mind: Where was Raven?

Raven was getting very pissed off at the talking dog known as Goofy. She had woken up and discovered that she was wearing no pants. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that she was an anthropomorphic, male, duck who spoke with a lisp.

"Gawrsh Donald, don't you think we should go after Pluto?" The knight was referring to some King's dog that had been with them ever since Raven had been Donald. Her response was an angry one.

"Oh what do you know?" Goofy scratched his head in confusion.

"What do I know?" Turning around a corner Raven saw a young boy fighting some weird black monsters. "Donald, isn't that the Keyblade?" Raven sighed and readied her staff. The only good part about being Donald Duck was the fact that she got to use magic again. Beast Boy was fighting the Heartless and winning without even trying. He was waiting for the boss of this world to appear. Just then he heard a loud squawking sound. That would be Donald and Goofy. Beast Boy braced himself for the impact. Right on cue, the duck and dog landed on Beast Boy.

If Raven was pissed before, now she was positively furious.

"Goofy! Get off me!" The dog knight got off of the foul tempered fowl. Raven helped the boy up. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. She held out a feathered hand.

"I'm-but then she was cut off by the boy and right then she knew it was Beast Boy.

"Let me guess, Donald Duck?" Beast Boy was then hugged fiercely by Raven.

"Gar, it's Raven." Beast Boy looked down in surprise. Then he started laughing and Raven got angry. "It's not funny!" Beast Boy just kept on laughing and soon Raven realized how ridiculous she sounded and joined in too. Goofy was confused as usual but laughed along. Just then a bunch of robotic body parts flew down towards the group and formed into a massive robot.

"Donald, you know how to cast magic?" Raven just glared at him with her beady eyes. Beast Boy summoned his Keyblade and charged towards the enemy.


	5. Heartless and Deadites

Chapter 5: Heartless and Deadites

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Please R&R.

The massive robot raised one of it's hands and punched at Beast Boy, who dodged in midair. Raven cast a lightning spell that halted the armor in it's tracks. Goofy then came charging in with his shield and destroyed one arm. Then the robot started twisting around like a tornado and knocked Beast Boy back. Raven tried to catch him but her squat body couldn't bear his weight and they crashed to the ground.

Picking himself up, Beast Boy reached down and put Raven on her feet. Then they charged the armor and Raven destroyed the rest of the body parts with fire and ice spells. The robot head then aimed it's neck at the party and started firing huge energy balls. Beast Boy dodged each one and finished the monster off with a massive slash.

Good job…uh?" Goofy said.

"Sora." Beast Boy said, smiling at the dog.

"I'm Goofy and this is- but Raven elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"He already knows who I am, knucklehead!" Then Leon and Yuffie appeared.

"Sora, go with them and you will find your friend." Beast Boy nodded and then Yuffie gave him a kiss on the cheek. Donald glared at that and started mumbling under "his" breath.

Beast Boy, Raven, and Goofy then boarded the Gummi ship to travel to other worlds. But as the ship blasted off Beast Boy and Raven passed out.

Raven felt whips slicing into her back and she was being dragged along in chains. She didn't cry out but the pain was making her angrier and angrier. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a procession of prisoners being led to a large castle. Looking down, she saw that she was dressed in faded jeans and a tattered shirt that showed her the defined muscles on her body. She was a man. A very pissed off man with one other notable feature. Her right hand was severed at the wrist. Coming up to the castle gates, they swung wide and allowed the group in. Little kids were laughing at her and throwing rotting food. Yelling at them, she tried to get away but the chains held her tight. She was being led towards a huge covered pit. On the way there she saw a blacksmith shake his head at the group, but he also seemed to be looking for someone. Could that be Beast Boy?

The group of prisoners was stopped before the pit and a man appeared with an arrogant look in his eyes. Just then she heard a voice beside her.

"You sir, are not one of my vassals. Who are you?" She turned towards the voice and saw the powerfully built man next to her.

"Who wants to know?" She said wearily.

"I am Henry the Red, Duke of Shale, leader of the Northlands and all of it's peoples." Raven rolled her eyes at the titles.

"Well, hello Mr. Fancypants. I got news for you, you aren't leading but two things right now Jack and shit, and Jack left town." The man didn't reply to her rude comment. _Why did I say that?_ The empath thought to herself. Just then memories came rushing into her head and she saw a cabin in the woods and zombie like creatures attacking her. The word Deadites came into her head and she realized she, or at least the person she was now, Ash Willams, had fought these things. Then the arrogant knight droned on and on about an evil in the land and how the prisoners were the ones who had freed it. Then a man was dragged forward and thrown into the pit. Raven heard screaming and then a geyser of blood rocketed upward. Raven, strangely, wasn't as disgusted by the sight as she would have been. Then she knew they were going to throw her in next. "Wait a minute! Hold on, I never even saw these assholes before!" Raven yelled, pointing to the other prisoners. One spectator had had enough and threw a stone that hit Raven right on the head. She staggered up to the hole and fell in.

Raven landed in murky, muddy water. Something was in here but she couldn't see anything. A hand rose out of the water behind her as if it was tasting the air. A few moments later, as Raven was walking forward, the thing struck. It looked like a human, except it's fingernails were very sharp and it's eyes were pure white with no pupils. The Deadite started flipping towards Raven and punched her in the stomach. Raven responded by throwing it to the ground, but that wouldn't help her, she needed a weapon. Then a booming voice spoke from above.

"Strange one!" Raven looked up and saw an old man holding a chainsaw. The man dropped the weapon down and Raven leapt up in midair. The saw fit perfectly on her stump and as she landed she revved the motor. As the Deadite was leaping towards her, Raven drew back and then quickly brought the blade around in an arc that decapitated the monster. Then the walls of the pit started closing in and Raven looked for a way out. Another monster soon appeared out of the walls and came towards her. She chopped off its outstretched arm and then used the belt on her jeans to wrap around the chains going up and down. The links pulled her up but the thing grabbed her leg. Raven kicked it and the monster let go. She rose up out of the pit and grabbed onto the edge. Then she pulled herself up.

Raven was a mess. Her hair and skin were all muddy and she was panting heavily. She walked towards the leader of these peasants.

"You have something right there." Raven pointed towards the man's foot. As he looked down, Raven punched him in the face sending the man flying back. Glaring at the rest of the villagers she said in a low growl. "Alright, who want's some?" "Who want's a little?" "Who's next?" She looked around and spotted a man holding one of her weapons, a sawed off shotgun. She pointed at the man. "You." The man started backing away. "You want a little?" No answer. "Huh?" "Do you want some?" Raven was now in the man's face. "Do ya?" Then she grabbed the weapon and stalked away from the man. Then she addressed the whole group of village idiots. Raven felt the words escape her mouth and she didn't try and stop them, she was pissed. "Alright you primitive screwheads, you see this?" Raven held up the gun. "This is my boomstick!" "Now I swear the next one of you primates even _touches_ me…yah!" Raven punctuated her yell by firing a shell into the Deadite crawling out of the pit. The monster flew back into the pit, dead. "Now, let's talk about how I get out of here."

As Raven was walking towards the meeting with the guy who could help her, the blacksmith stopped her.

"Good job, Rae." Raven then hugged him very tightly. Beast Boy was getting hurt by the chainsaw.

"Rae, the chainsaw." Seeing his predicament she released him and started blushing.

"Sorry, don't know my own strength. Do you know how we're going to get out of here?" Beast Boy nodded and led her onward. They came to a large room with the old man from earlier. He blabbed on about a book Raven needed to grab out of a graveyard. Just as she was about ready to leave though one of the serving ladies dropped her bucket of water. When the lady turned around, a Deadite looked on at them. The monster quickly shoved Raven and Beast Boy aside. Picking up a pot of boiling water, she was about to drop it on Beast Boy when a shotgun blast rang out. Raven glared at the monster. "Yo she-bitch!" The monster roared at Raven while she reloaded the gun. "Let's go!" Raven then charged forwards and filled the demon full of lead. But it wasn't dead yet. It made one final charge at Raven who merely pointed the gun behind her back and fired. The monster toppled dead to the floor. Then Raven passed out from exhaustion. Beast Boy ran up to her but tripped over the Deadite corpse and was knocked out.

As Beast Boy opened his eyes he found himself staring up into a beautiful woman's face. Long black hair cascaded down her back and she looked at him with wine red eyes. Beast Boy knew it was Tifa from FF7 but he hoped that Raven had now become her.

"Raven?" Beast Boy mumbled. The fighter put one finger to his lips and nodded. Then she leaned down and kissed him deep on the lips. Beast Boy's thoughts became very sluggish after that.


	6. Midgar

Chapter 6: Midgar

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's so short but I'll work on the next chapter after my final today.

All good things must come to an end and that happened when Raven stopped kissing Beast Boy.

"Rae that was awesome!" Beast Boy smiled up at Raven. When she had come too she found this man lying in her lap. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow. He had looked up at her and said her name, so she decided to kiss him. It was a spur of the moment thing and Raven was inwardly cursing her hast decision when Beast Boy started kissing her again. Just then they heard a crude voice.

"Lord, the way you two are always carrying on, just get married already, goddamn it!" The two Titans pulled away at the man's voice. He was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his features. He was also blond, like Beast Boy now was, and he had goggles on his forehead. Strapped to his back was a huge spear and he was smoking at the moment. "I'll just leave you two alone now." Then he went away.

"Who was that?" Raven asked, her body's memories not coming in just yet.

"Cid Highwind, a pilot. I'm Cloud Strife and you're Tifa Lockhart." As he said the names Raven saw all these people and many more along with a burning village and a tall silver haired man with green eyes.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well let's just play along and eventually we'll leave. And that means I've got to be a bipolar Ex-Solider."

"Can you pull off being like that?"

"Sure, I'll just act like Robin when he's on a Slade hunt." He got up to leave when a perky voice they both recognized spoke up.

"Hey Spikey, you and Tifa finally kissed, eh?" Yuffie then came barging in and hugged Raven really tightly. Raven couldn't breathe and was getting angrier and angrier at the ninja girl, who she remembered from her time as Donald Duck.

"Yuffie…can't breathe." The ninja girl realized what she was doing and released Raven, who looked angrily at Yuffie.

"Yuffie, why don't you bug Vincent, he's your boyfriend." Beast Boy said a cold tone in his voice. The Wutai princess blushed and started backing away.

"How did…I mean…we're not…oh you big stupid head!" Then the girl left in a huff, muttering under her breath.

"Thanks, I was about ready to punch her. And anyway, what is she doing here?"

"That was a different version of her made for the Kingdom Hearts game. We're in her original world now." Then he came up to Raven and helped her up. "C'mon I'll show you around Midgar." Then they left, passing Yuffie bugging a man dressed all in red who looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"And then the mushroom said, c'mon I'm a fungi! Ha! You get it Vinnie?" Raven just rolled her eyes at the stupid joke and went outside with Beast Boy.


	7. A Hairy Situation

Chapter 7: A Hairy Situation

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

After seeing the sights of Midgar, Raven was bored so Beast Boy decided to take her outside the city. Pretty soon a party of monsters attacked them. The creatures looked like wolves mixed with insects. Beast Boy was striking them down again and again with the massive sword he had with him. Raven was using martial arts to strike at the creatures vital areas. Pretty soon, all the enemies were gone.

"That was fun." Beast Boy said, wiping blood of his Buster Sword.

"If you like getting bodily fluids all over you." Raven said, muttering to herself. She had struck a monster and it had exploded, spraying her with guts and other organs. She didn't smell too good either. Beast Boy then spotted a natural hot springs and quickly thought up a plan.

"Hey Rae, close your eyes." Raven did as he asked. Beast Boy picked up Raven and tossed her into the hot water. Raven didn't emerge and Beast Boy was getting worried. Jumping in, he called out her name. Suddenly he felt two strong hands on his shoulders and he was dunked under. Raven soon let him up and he came out sputtering and coughing. Raven then looked around and then back to Beast Boy.

"What do you say to skinny dipping?" Raven said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Beast Boy's face was beet red.

"Rae, what's gotten into you?"

"C'mon, just do it. Here I'll go first." Raven then took off her outfit, making Beast Boy turn around so he couldn't peek. Beast Boy went next, not noticing Raven peeking through her hands. They tossed their clothes to the side and started splashing each other.

Unknown to the two teens a lone figure had followed them from the city. This person spotted their clothes and giggled. Leaving a note, the shadowy personage left with their clothes.

Beast Boy was just going to get his clothes when he noticed a note in the same spot.

"Hey Raven come here." Raven swam over to him and started reading the note over his shoulder.

_Hey Cloud and Tifa,_

_If you're reading this that means who've stopped swimming. Great! Enjoy streaking back to Midgar._

_From,_

_The Awesome, Amazing, and Beautiful_

_Yuffie Kisagari._

"She is so dead!" Raven said. Then she realized that she had to get out of the pool, naked, in front of Beast Boy.

"Don't worry Rae, I'll get out first and I'll shut my eyes." Beast Boy said, noticing Raven's nervousness. He stepped out of the pool, water dripping down his muscled body and Raven again felt butterflies in her stomach. Beast Boy offered his hand to her and pulled her up, turning his head as soon as she cleared the water. Then a party of monsters appeared on the ridge behind them. "Run!" Beast Boy yelled and the two naked teens ran as fast as their legs would let them, the monsters hot on their heels.

Cid was just outside Midgar working on a tan, when he heard screaming and roars. Looking up from his dirty magazine, he saw Cloud and Tifa, butt naked, running from a huge crowd of monsters. He had also spilled his tea that he had set down beside him. Now he was pissed off. Pressing his communicator, he radioed off some coordinates.

Raven could see Midgar up ahead and hoped they would make it there in time. Soon, scores of missiles appeared in the air and started striking all the monsters. Beast Boy and Raven kept running and soon they made it into the city. Cid was already inside, smoking and smirking at his two naked friends.

"Now I'm guessing someone stole your clothes, right?" They nodded and showed him the letter. "That really burns my ass! That ninja brat made me spill my tea and ruined my tan!"

"What do you have in mind?" Raven asked, eager to help him get revenge on Yuffie. The pilot smiled evilly and told them what he had in mind. Later that night, as Yuffie was sleeping, three figures snuck into her room. The ninja's snores were deafening so the group had brought ear plugs. Cid used some of his materia and then picked up Yuffie. Running to Vincent's room, the pilot placed her on Vincent's chest. Then he went away, chuckling to himself. Raven and Beast Boy had left Yuffie in Cid's hands and then went to bed.

Yuffie felt her body rising and lowering and wondered what was going on. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was on some kind of waterbed. Just then she felt a rumbling and Vincent's huge face appeared in front of her. Yuffie then realized that she was a toad. Vincent took one look at the toad on his chest and started freaking out. Drawing his gun he chased the little creature all over his room. Yuffie could only croak and hop away from the bullets. _Mission accomplished_. Cid thought to himself, hearing Vincent's yell when he found Yuffie.

Raven felt itchy, like she was wearing a really bad sweater. Opening her eyes, she saw a computer console in front of her. Looking around she spotted two robots in the corner, one was gold and the other was blue and white. She started scratching her itch when she saw her arm. Coarse brown fur covered every inch of her body. She screamed but all that came out was a massive roar.

Beast Boy heard a loud roaring sound right next to him. Covering his ears, he opened his eyes and saw Chewbacca. The Wookie was roaring and it looked scared. Beast Boy knew then that it was Raven, as Chewbacca never showed any fear. Looking down at himself, he found that he was Han Solo. He approached Raven cautiously and whispered to her.

"Rae, calm down!" Raven noticed him and mumbled out something. Luckily, Han could understand Chewie. "Yes, it's me Beast Boy, now we're in Star Wars and right now we're supposed to deliver two guys to Alderaan, only we're going to find something else, but don't worry, okay?"

Raven wanted to throttle the man before her. Okay?! She was an 8 foot tall walking carpet! She had never been so embarrassed in her life! Breathing softly, she calmed down. Just then an old man showed up in the cockpit. He looked very wise and Raven felt at peace.

"Is something the matter gentleman?" Raven shook her furry head.

"Nothing to worry about, Chewie just had a bad dream. We should be in Alderann right- but then he was cut off by a large bump that rocked the ship. "That's odd, Alderann should be here."

"I sense the Empire destroyed the planet." Beast Boy talked about how that was impossible but then Raven noticed a weird looking craft shaped like an H up ahead. She roared and pointed towards it.

"Follow it." The old man said. Beast Boy nodded and did as he was asked.

"It's headed for that moon." A young voice cried out. Raven turned around and noticed a young man with blue eyes and blond hair. He had an eager expression. The old man turned towards him.

"That's not a moon, Luke."


	8. Let the Wookie Win

Chapter 8: Let the Wookie Win

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Raven looked at the huge object the Tie fighter flew to. It was massive and did indeed look like a moon from far away. However as one got closer they would see the guns bristling all over the surface and the holes all over the station. As soon as they approached it further the battle station had them in a tractor beam and they were being drawn in to the belly of the beast. Luckily Beast Boy had a plan. He had everyone go in the secret smuggling compartments on the ship and they waited until the enemy had checked inside.

Then they got out and made some noise. Soon two Stormtroopers came in and Raven knocked them out. Then Luke and Beast Boy dressed up in the Stormtrooper uniforms and the old man went elsewhere, saying he would take down the tractor beam. Then Luke reminded them about the princess they had to rescue.

"Chewie, come here." Raven plodded over to Beast Boy. The changeling pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on her wrists. She growled at this. "Don't worry." Beast Boy said soothingly. Then Raven was marched out of the Falcon, Beast Boy and Luke on either side. They came to a security checkpoint and Raven growled at the man checking her handcuffs. Then she busted out of them and started throwing men left and right. Luke and Beast Boy covered her with blaster fire and pretty soon all the men were dead. Luke rushed on to find Princess Leia leaving Beast Boy and Raven.

"So are we together now?" Raven growled at Beast Boy.

"Why are you asking that?"

"I just want to know if you still have feelings for me, because I have feelings for you, if you couldn't tell by that kiss we shared." Beast Boy was about to respond when a loud voice spoke over the radio.

"What's going on down there?" Beast Boy instantly responded with a made up excuse.

"Nothing, we're fine. How are you?" Raven hit him lightly on the head for that stupid comment and waited for the inevitable.

"We're sending a team down there now. And what's your security code?" Beast Boy shot the radio in response.

"Way to handle the situation, Gar." Raven said dryly. Beast Boy ignored her and went out of the room. Raven sighed heavily and went after him.

They managed to catch up with Luke just outside Leia's cell. Luke went in and got the Princess. Leia went up to Beast Boy and thanked him by kissing him on the cheek.

"You tell her you're taken right now!" Raven growled, thankful that Beast Boy alone could understand her. He nodded and told Leia it wouldn't work out. Then a bunch of Stormtroopers started chasing them and pretty soon they were cornered. Raven spied a chute and dived into it, followed by Beast Boy and the others.

Beast Boy slid down the chute, knowing full well what waited for them. He chuckled when he thought how Raven would handle it. _Do I still have feelings for Raven?_ He thought. His heart answered two seconds later. _Of course, dude!_ Then Beast Boy landed in the ice cold, disgusting sludge.

Raven was freaking out. She was roaring at the top of her lungs. Leia and Luke were covering their ears when Beast Boy came onto the scene.

"Chewie, calm down!"

"Calm down!? I have water and who knows what else in my fur and its freezing!" Then she felt something slide past her leg. "There's something in here! Gar, hurry up and get us out of here!" She tried to jump into his arms but didn't take into account how much she weighed now. The two collapsed further into the murky water. Luke then yelled that he felt something grab his leg and then he was pulled under. Leia and Beast Boy tried to shoot whatever had grabbed him while Raven tried to wring out her fur. Then Luke's head burst through the surface of the water.

"It let me go." Then they heard a loud groaning sound and the walls started to close in on them. They tried to stop the walls but everything they did failed. Finally Luke had the bright idea to call R2-D2 and told him to shut down all the trash compactors.

"Well once this is done with, we'll all be a lot thinner." Beast Boy quipped.

"Gar, shut up!" Raven roared at him. Just as the walls were about to crush them, they stopped moving. Raven gave out a loud roar of thanks along with the rest of the group. She was the first one out of the muck with Leia following close behind. As they were walking along Leia was getting annoyed at the smelly Wookie in front of her.

"Will someone tell this smelly carpet to get out of my way?" Leia said angrily and she pushed past Raven.

"Smelly carpet!? Yeah well you don't exactly look like a prize yourself, Pastry Head!" Raven growled after her. Beast Boy started laughing loudly at Raven's comeback.

"Good one, Chewie!" Beast Boy said. Then he whispered in Raven's ear. "To answer your question from earlier, yes I have feelings for you." Raven then hugged Beast Boy very tightly. The changeling couldn't breathe but he managed to spurt out some words. "Chewie…can't… but then Raven released him.

"Sorry, I'll thank you properly when we're out of here." Beast Boy nodded, clutching his side. They managed to make it back to the ship and found out that the old man had shut down the tractor beam. Waiting for him, they suddenly spied the old man fighting a figure in black with swords made out of light. Then the black figure struck down the old man. Luke was dragged away crying for the old man and Raven hit the hyperspace controls and they shot out of the Death Star. Raven and Beast Boy passed out from exhaustion, holding each others hands.


	9. A Kiss Approaches!

Chapter 9: A Kiss Approaches!

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Raven opened her eyes and no longer felt the stifling heat of Chewbacca's fur all around her. She looked down and nearly died from embarrassment. She was dressed like a Playboy bunny complete with ears and tail. She had long red hair that was styled into two ponytails and she felt magic power coursing through her veins. Memories rushed into her head and she discovered that she was Jessica Albert, a mage seeking revenge for her murdered brother. Raven then discovered that she had teamed up with an odd group of people. Yangus, a reformed bandit, Eight, a castle guard, and Angelo, a womanizing Templar knight. These three were assisted by King Trode, transformed into a toad like monster and his daughter Medea, now a horse that dragged their supply wagon along. Just then Raven heard someone chuckling. She looked around and spotted a tall silver haired man with piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in a red outfit and had a glowing blue rapier at his side.

"Jessica, you look ravishing." Angelo said in a British accent that Raven found quite sexy.

"Angelo, don't you have some skirt to chase after?" Raven said with dulcet tones and in a British accent that Beast Boy found irresistible. He had woken up as Angelo and didn't know if this woman was Raven or not.

"I'd much rather be chasing after you." Then Beast Boy got closer to Jessica and looked her up and down at last settling on her eyes. They were dark brown and Beast Boy was drowning in them.

"I'm not some animal that you can hunt down." Raven said, about ready to slap the smug man with the sexy voice.

"No, you're an angel, reminding us sinners to strive for Heaven."

_This guy could teach Beast Boy a thing or two about flattery._ Raven thought.

"Beast Boy, is that you?" Raven was then cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against hers. She needed to breathe eventually though and broke apart. Angelo wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"Does that answer your question, Rae?" Beast Boy said, whispering her name to her. At that Raven just lost control and jumped on Beast Boy, causing him to land on his back. Raven started kissing him all over his face and then stopped looking at him with flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry it's just your voice is so sexy right now Gar!" Beast Boy laughed at that. "What's so funny?" She asked him.

"When you said you'd thank me later, I never thought it would be like this!" Raven then pouted at him.

"You don't like this? Maybe I should start dating Robin then." She faked getting off him but was stopped by his arms around her shoulders. He pulled her back down and kissed her passionately.

"Don't you ever say something like that again, Rae. You know I'm the only one for you." Beast Boy whispered into her ear.

Raven smiled at him but then she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this when we're back to normal. If you so much as touched me my powers would cause something to blow up." Beast Boy then brushed a lock of red hair out of her face.

"Let's worry about that when the time comes. For now, let's enjoy the moment." Then he rose to a sitting position and Raven moved beside him. The two held each other and watched the sun sink into the west, painting the sky many different hues of pink and red.

"Gar?" Beast Boy turned towards her.

"Yes?"

"This is the happiest I've ever been in my entire life." Beast Boy smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"My thoughts exactly, angel."


	10. What Tangled Webs We Weave

Chapter 10: What Tangled Webs We Weave

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Yangus found Jessica and Angelo lying beside each other fast asleep. The bandit scratched his spiky hair and then ran off to find Eight.

"Guv, it's just like we thought, they're going steady now!" Yangus yelled to Eight.

"Well, let them be. We have a long way to travel tomorrow." Eight said, setting up the camp.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and found that he was perched on the side of a building. He wasn't hanging off a rope but literally sticking to the wall, like a spider. It was raining but that didn't bug him. He was dressed in a red and blue outfit and he instantly knew who he was. Suddenly he heard a woman screaming and saw Mary Jane being attacked by some thugs. Shooting a webline to a nearby building he swung towards the helpless woman.

Raven had been enjoying the heat of Beast Boy's body next to hers when she felt herself being grabbed. Opening her eyes, she saw a grizzled looking man with a knife in his hands. A few other men were beside him, each waiting to have his way with the girl. Raven tried to get out of the man's grip but she wasn't strong enough. The knife got closer and closer to Raven's throat and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She closed her eyes and waited for the cold steel to end her life. Then she heard her attacker cry out in pain and she felt something whisk past her at a very high speed. Opening her eyes she saw a lithe figure dressed in blue and red holding one of the thugs by the neck. Then the man pointed a hand at another of the crooks and a ball of webbing knocked him out. Two of the thugs tried to run up and hit him but the man back flipped and shoved the two men together, the loud crack of their skulls making Raven wince.

"Are you alright?" The man said.

"Yes, thanks to you." The figure then shot a web out of his wrist and swung away.

"Wait!" Raven said, but the man had disappeared. "Where are you Beast Boy?" Raven whispered.

"I'm over here Rae!" Raven turned around and spotted the man from earlier hanging upside down on a webline. Raven rushed over to him and hugged onto his body tightly.

"Thanks for saving me." She whispered in his ear.

"I'll always save you Raven." Raven then pulled his mask down so she could kiss him. Just as their lips were about to meet a whining sound was heard and Beast Boy tried to grab Raven and get her out of the way. He failed and Raven was snatched up by two very powerful arms.

Beast Boy watched in horror as Raven was grabbed by the Green Goblin. The psychopath was dressed in high tech battle armor complete with a fearsome mask.

"I see you have feelings for this girl. Meet me at the George Washington bridge or she dies!" Then the Goblin took off. Before the glider left his field of vision Beast Boy shot a webline onto the vehicle and he was yanked off his feet and flying through the air. The Goblin knew he was there and slammed him against several signs and buildings. Beast Boy felt two of his ribs crack and he cried out in pain.

_Got to hold on, stop this guy, and save Raven._ The changeling thought but then he was slammed against a steel girder and he let go, and darkness claimed him.

The Goblin laughed as he saw Spiderman's limp form fall down towards the ground. Raven looked on in horror.

"He'll survive this and then he'll stop you." Raven said calmly. The Goblin got right in her face.

"I'm counting on it!" Then he blasted off into the night with Raven, the empath taking one last look at Beast Boy's still frame.


	11. Beast Boy: Black and Blue

Chapter 11: Beast Boy: Black and Blue

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Please R&R.

The first sound Beast Boy heard after coming out of unconsciousness was his own ragged breathing. He sat up and cursed, his broken ribs sending flaming pain shooting up his side. Gathering his strength he stood up and shot a webline into the air. Once it connected Beast Boy swung up into the air, heading towards the George Washington Bridge, Peter Parker's memories leading him on.

The Goblin wasn't nervous when he saw Spiderman swinging his way. He had planned on him coming. In his left hand he held the girl and in his right he held a cable connected to a bus with a single child on board.

"It's your choice Spiderman, the girl or your precious citizens!" Then he dropped Raven followed quickly by the bus. Beast Boy swung underneath the bus and shot out a webstream underneath Raven's falling form and the empath landed safely on the webbing. Then Beast Boy got in the bus and ran towards the child. His hands passed right through the child and Beast Boy knew he was in trouble. A bomb then went off right near Beast Boy's face and he was flung out of the vehicle, half his mask blasted off. He managed to spin one webline that snagged a part of the bridge and was letting it carry him to the ground when the Goblin slammed into him with his glider. Then 4 blades flashed out of the Goblin's gauntlet and he slashed Beast Boy's chest. Then he grabbed the changeling by the throat and choked him. Just before passing out, Beast Boy punched down with all his strength causing the glider to spin out of control and it crashed into a church.

Raven saw Beast Boy crash into the church with that psychopath. Spying a police officer Raven ran up to him and took his gun out of his holster. Then she took his keys and stole his car, heading for the church.

Beast Boy regained consciousness just in time to feel the Goblin breaking his arm. He gritted his teeth and tried to stop him but he was too weak. The Goblin then flexed his arm and the fingers of his glove became razor sharp claws. He pierced the blades straight through Beast Boy's right foot and the changeling knew it was broken. Goblin then started punching him in the face and broke his nose.

"You know after you're gone, I'm going to have some fun with your little girlfriend." Goblin said piercing Beast Boy's left foot and twisting the blades. Beast Boy screamed then. Suddenly a cop car bust through the doors of the church and aimed for the Goblin who merely jumped out of the way. "And who do we have here?"

Raven got out of the car and aimed the gun at the psychopath in front of her.

"Don't move, move and I'll kill you." The Goblin hit some buttons on his suit and his glider rose, silently, behind Raven spikes shooting out of the front of the vehicle and waiting to ram into the empath.

"God speed, girl!" Goblin snarled and sent the glider ramming at full speed. To Beast Boy time seemed to slow down as the glider approached Raven. Beast Boy shot a webline out towards a nearby pillar and then he used it like a slingshot and grabbed Raven. Beast Boy could feel the blades missing his head by millimeters and then it shot into the Goblin. As he lay dying the villain managed to cough out some last words. "This feels nice." And then he died.

Beast Boy barely felt the tears falling from Raven's face onto his bloody form. He started chuckling.

"I'm not so handsome now Rae." He choked out. Raven grabbed his uninjured hand and squeezed tightly.

"It doesn't matter what you look like on the surface. I'll always love you, don't forget that." Beast Boy nodded and then passed out. Raven followed soon after. And they were found just like that by the paramedics, lying beside each other.

Waking up, Beast Boy found himself surrounded by darkness. Then he heard someone come into wherever he was and turn on a light switch. It was a blonde woman with pale skin and dark eyes. She screamed as soon as she saw him and Beast Boy raised his hands to calm her down. That's when he noticed he didn't have hands, but a bunch of scissors melded together at his wrists.


	12. Ice Angel

Chapter 12: Ice Angel

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Please R&R and thank you to those who have given me reviews and all you readers out there.

Raven had awoken to find herself standing outside a bedroom door. Going inside, she turned on the light switch and then spotted the man on the bed. He was dressed in an odd black leather suit and his hair was a mess and looked like he had been out on a windy day. His skin was pale and he had cuts all over his face. She then noticed the person's hands or scissors as the case would be. She started screaming and the strange man raised his scissors in a comforting gesture. It just scared Raven more.

"Raven, is that you?" Beast Boy said his voice melancholy. Raven gasped at that.

"Gar?!"

"Yes it's me." Just then an older woman came into the room and explained that she had found Beast Boy or Edward as he now was, at an old mansion and had brought him to their home. Beast Boy was ushered out of Raven's, or Kim's, room and led downstairs by the woman. Then her husband came and offered Beast Boy some booze. Beast Boy tried to refuse but the man was not taking no for an answer and soon Beast Boy was passed out.

The next day found Raven being shoved off to high school. Once there she discovered two horrible aspects about her new life: 1. She was now a cheerleader. 2. She had a very stupid boyfriend. Thankfully she spotted some Goth kids and she tried to engage them in conversation. The students just took one look at her and went away.

"Kim, what are you doing talking to those freaks?" Her boyfriend said, putting an arm around her waist. Raven removed the arm and glared at him.

"You shouldn't judge people by what they look like."

"Whatever, babe. Anyway I hear you have some weirdo staying at your house, what's he like?"

"He's better looking than you are. Nicer too." Then she walked home alone, hoping Beast Boy would be there when she arrived.

Beast Boy felt like he was in a freak show. First he was woken up and led to a greeting party held by the neighborhood and all the women loved him, except for a very overzealous Christian lady who called him a spawn of Satan. Then he was taken to Kim's little brother's elementary school and was shown off. Taking some paper he quickly cut a string of people and held it out to the class who were amazed and scared at the same time. _Maybe this situation isn't so bad. At least I don't have to fight anyone._ The changeling thought to himself. The weeks dragged on and Raven and Beast Boy rarely had a chance to be alone with each other until one night.

Raven was woken up by the sound of scissors clipping together and went outside. She saw Beast Boy cutting away at a huge ice block and was sculpting the ice into a familiar figure. It was her real body and he even added some angel wings extending from her shoulders. Raven found herself twirling around in the ice flakes flying away from the sculpture. Beast Boy saw her dancing and finished the sculpture.

"You dance wonderfully Rae." She smiled at this and then came closer to him.

"Hold me."

"I can't." Beast Boy said, holding up his "hands". But Raven was not going to be deterred by that. She carefully placed one of his arms around her waist and she hugged her body to him. The couple stood holding each other for a few brief moments and then were interrupted by a harsh voice.

"So, this is why you dumped me? For the freak?" Jim, Kim's boyfriend said. He had a posse with him and they looked drunk.

"Leave us alone." Raven said angrily.

"No, I'm going to kick this freak's ass!" Jim started running towards Beast Boy who didn't want to hurt the idiot. Raven jumped in front of him, arms outstretched. Jim slapped her and she fell out of the way. Beast Boy then cut Jim across the chest and helped Raven up. The rest of Jim's posse helped the man up and then they chased after Raven and Beast Boy.

The couple ran up towards the deserted mansion that Edward had been found in. The huge house was dusty and spiders made their homes in the shadows. Jim and his posse halted outside the structure.

"Jim, we're not going in there man. Let's just go home." One of the guys said, alcohol on his breath.

"You guys can chicken out for all I care. I'm getting my girl back!" Then he ran into the mansion. The group of men shrugged their shoulders and went home. As they were running up a flight of stairs, Raven felt drowsy and slumped to the ground, Beast Boy tried to help her up but soon he too passed out. Jim saw the couple on the stairs and ran up to them. Unfortunately for him, the stairs were very weak and they collapsed, sending the idiot crashing down into a pit. He felt his legs snap and died slowly, no one noticing his body after they had gotten Kim out of the mansion.

Raven felt rounder. Opening her eyes she found herself in a bedroom with pink all over it. Gasping in horror she heard her voice. It was a high pitch and then she looked down at her body. She was a little pink puffball. Spying a mirror she ran up to it and saw that she had round blue eyes and pointed ears. All in all she looked very cute, but she didn't see it that way. She tried talking but one phrase emerged from her mouth.

"Jigglypuff!" Then she saw a man dressed in overalls outside her door. She ran up to him and got his attention. "Jigglypuff, puff!" The man then spoke in an Italian accent.

"I'm a-sorry Jigglypuff, I don't understand you. Don't forget, you have another match coming up soon so get ready." Then the man walked away. Raven then saw a flyer posted to one of the hallway walls.

"Come one; come all to the Smash Mansion where you will compete against fearsome opponents from across the many universes!"

"Jiggly?" Raven said out loud, one stubby arm scratching her head in confusion.


	13. Smashing

Chapter 13: Smashing

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy had found himself in front of a mirror. A blue haired man with dark eyes stared back.

"Awesome I'm Marth." Beast Boy said, drawing the sword strapped to his waist and taking some practice swings. "I wonder who Raven is." Then he went off to find Raven. Walking down a hallway, he spotted Jigglypuff. Running up to it he hugged the pink puffball. "You're so cute!" The little puffball struggled to get out of his grip but it wasn't strong enough. "I bet Raven would love you! Why don't you help me find her?" Then he let the Pokemon go. It instantly turned around and wrote something on a piece of paper. It was an arrow pointing straight. Then the Pokemon got in front of the piece of paper. Beast Boy scratched his head. "Is Raven that way?" The Jigglypuff then got mad and started slapping him in the face. "You know that really doesn't hurt me." Beast Boy said, catching one of the creature's stubby arms.

Raven was pissed off. Couldn't that changeling think once in a while? She had nearly died of embarrassment when she was hugged to death and called that horrible word: cute. She didn't do cute. Sighing heavily she tried to talk to Beast Boy. "Jigglypuff! Puff Jiggly!" She said, pointing to herself and then towards Beast Boy.

"Sorry, I can't understand you." Just then Mario walked in and spotted the two of them.

"There you are! You two ready to fight?" Beast Boy nodded and Raven bobbed up and down. "Good, your fight starts right now!" Then the two were teleported to a huge castle with a deep gorge in the center of the arena. An announcement was then heard overhead.

"Jigglypuff vs. Marth. Two round fight and remember you will not get killed if you lose, just sent back towards the Mansion." Beast Boy started running towards Raven who looked around for some weapon to use. She saw a hammer and picked it up. Instantly her arms were going up and down slamming the hammer nonstop. Beast Boy stopped running forwards and tried to run away. Raven chased after him but then he back flipped over her head and struck her with his sword. Raven was sent careening into a wall. She started crying. Beast Boy lowered his defenses and came forward.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- but then his words were cut off by Raven kneeing him in the groin. The changeling slumped to the ground and Raven looked for another item. She spotted a sword shaped out of a laser beam and picked it up. Giving a few experimental swings she charged at Beast Boy. The changeling blocked every move she made. "You know it's not really smart to attack an expert swordsman like me with a sword." Then he broke through her defenses and sent her flying off the arena. Raven took a huge breath and suddenly she puffed up, like a balloon.

_Great, I'm cute and a balloon._ The empath thought, coming back to the arena. Beast Boy had his back to her, looking up in the air for her to teleport back. He had forgotten that Jigglypuff could inflate and was very hard to knock out. Raven then spied a small mine by her hands. She picked up the device and threw it right behind Beast Boy. The changeling heard the sound and ran towards Raven. He also stepped on the mine and was sent flying off the stage.

"Marth has one stock remaining." The announcer said. Beast Boy then returned with a very angry expression on his face.

"I was going easy on you before because you were a girl but now, you've really pissed me off!" Raven flipped the changeling off. Beast Boy saw red and ran at the pink puffball, sword ready to strike. Raven dodged to the side and Beast Boy ran past her. Then Raven saw a ray gun and picked it up, firing at the changeling. Beast Boy dodged each shot and then saw a ba-bomb. Picking it up, he threw it at Raven who didn't notice the wind up explosive until it was too late. The empath was knocked out of the arena and couldn't float back. She appeared above the arena and dropped down.

"Jigglypuff has one stock remaining." The announcer said. Raven was walking towards Beast Boy when a mushroom appeared over her head. When it touched Raven the empath grew into a giant. Beast Boy started backing away when he saw the giant pink puffball. Raven punched at him with one of her arms but the changeling dodged out of the way. He kept on moving and stalling time waiting for the mushroom to wear off. Suddenly Raven grabbed the swordsman and lifted him up to eye level. Beast Boy closed his eyes and waited to be tossed out of the arena. Opening his eyes Beast Boy saw the Jigglypuff shrinking back to normal size. Beast Boy raised his sword to deliver the final blow when he looked at Jigglypuff's face.

Raven knew she was in trouble when she started reverting back to her old height. Before she could throw Beast Boy he was the one towering over her. Thinking quickly and promising to really hurt Beast Boy after this was over, Raven swallowed her pride and did Beast Boy's patented move "The Face". She smiled at the changeling and he stopped his blade before it hit her.

_Must resist cuteness. Defense failing. Dang it!_ Beast Boy thought and then dropped his weapon. Raven used the moment of weakness to plant the mine she had hidden behind her on his back. The changeling was blown sky high.

"Jigglypuff wins!" The announcer said and Raven was teleported back to the mansion. As soon as she was back in the mansion she ran to find Beast Boy. She saw him lying asleep on a couch. Spying a marker she drew all over his face. Then she went back to her horrible room and slept.

When Beast Boy opened his eyes he found himself staring up into a wooden ceiling. Someone was breathing softly beside him and Beast Boy looked around and saw an angel who looked just like Keira Knightley. Long blonde hair tumbled down her back and her skin was a healthy tan.

_Please be Raven, oh God, please be Raven!_ Beast Boy said over and over again in his head. Shaking the vision from heaven gently the blonde woman woke up, her brown orbs immediately finding Beast Boy's face.

Raven felt someone gently shaking her and she opened her eyes. She saw Orlando Bloom looking down at her. _Please be Gar, oh Azar, please be Gar._ Then she whispered his name.

"Gar?" Beast Boy gave a mental yell of triumph and nodded. Raven then leaned in very close to his ear. "You idiot!" she yelled very loudly.

"What did I do? Anyway, oh man Raven you should have been there. I was this wicked cool swordsman and I had to fight some Pokemon who was going through its period. Little bastard kneed me in the groin and beat me up. Do I get a kiss now?" Beast Boy said, pouting his now sensuous lips at Raven. The empath responded with one phrase.

"Puff." Raven said dryly. Beast Boy's eyes went wide at that. He raised his hands in supplication.

"Rae, I didn't know it was you, honestly. And I'm sorry if I hurt you. Just please, please don't kill me!" Beast Boy was near tears now. Raven flashed him a mischievous smirk.

"I don't know if I can forgive you. You sliced at me with a sword, blew me up with a bomb, and then you called me cute, like I was a puppy or something." Beast Boy started kissing her hands and face. "Sorry about the groin by the way." Raven took one look at Beast Boy's face and inwardly sighed. _He's lucky I've had a crush on Orlando Bloom since I saw Lord of the Rings._ Raven thought.

"It's alright. So are we cool?" Raven sighed heavily.

"Yes, we're cool now come here." Then she pounced on top of Beast Boy and smothered him with kisses.

The first thing that awoke Jack Sparrow out of his drunken stupor was a loud banging noise coming from Will and Elizabeth's cabin. Muttering to himself, the alcoholic and some would say insane captain dragged himself out of bed and knocked on the wall.

"Keep it down! Can't some people get some decent sleep?!" Then he checked his personal rum supply. It was all gone. "Honestly where does all the rum go?" Then he stumbled and crashed into the floor. "Oh that's where." Then he passed out.


	14. I've got a jar of dirt

Chapter 14: I've got a jar of dirt

AN: I don't own anything in this story. And thank you for reading and reviewing. Also this is my version of the conflict shown in the POTC 3 trailer.

"Where did you learn to do that, Rae?" Beast Boy whispered into Raven's ear. They had enjoyed each other thoroughly and Raven had surprised him.

"That's my secret. Anyway where are we?"

"Isn't it obvious just by our appearance? We're in Pirates of the Caribbean. And that means-but then Jack Sparrow barged into their cabin. Raven, who was in her birthday suit, instantly covered herself. The captain had an angry expression on his face which became a wry smile when he spotted Raven.

"I guess Will isn't really a eunuch, is he Elizabeth? Anyway, you dogs need to control your urges. We're nearing our destination, savvy?" Then the captain walked out of the room with his peculiar gait.

Raven and Beast Boy quickly got dressed and headed up towards the deck. Their eyes widened when they took in the sight before them. Line after line of Navy ships met their eyes.

"Um Jack, why are we here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't you remember this is our last stand against Beckett and Davy Jones. But don't worry, we have our own fleet." Raven and Beast Boy whirled around and spotted scores of pirate vessels. "Alright you dogs, prepare for combat! All cannons fire!" The huge weapons boomed and water churned. Return fire was sent by the East India ships but nothing was hit yet. Just then a huge whirlpool appeared in the center of the cannon fire. Huge tentacles slithered from the depths, their suckers glistening and eagerly awaiting victims. Jack spotted the monster and laughed. "There's the beastie that means Jones has made his first move." Suddenly a ship burst out from the water right in front of the Pearl. Then scores of enemies burst onto the ship as if they teleported there. They weren't regular men. The things looked like men but men who had merged with underwater marine life. Raven and Beast Boy drew the swords they had brought with them from their cabin and prepared to fight.

"You know how to use that?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"You, or should I say the person who are now, taught me, remember?" The memories then came to Beast Boy and he nodded. Parrying a blow from one of the creatures, Beast Boy sent a riposte that decapitated the thing. Raven was doing equally well, mowing down enemy after enemy. Beast Boy looked around for Jack and spotted him dueling with Davy Jones on top of the ship's riggings.

"You can't beat me Sparrow. I'm immortal, remember?" Jones said, trying to end Jack's life with his serrated blade. Jack ducked and swayed out of the way.

"But I know something you don't." Jack said, locking swords with Jones.

"And what is that?" Jack then whipped out a jar of dirt and threw it at his mortal enemy.

"I've got a jar of dirt." The sand blinded Jones and caused him great pain as he could not touch land for a decade. Jack then spotted Cutler Beckett holding Jone's heart, standing off to the side of the carnage, calmly watching men butcher each other. Grabbing a rope, Sparrow leapt off the rigging and swung towards the head of the East India trading company. Beckett wasn't prepared for Jack to come smashing into him and he dropped the heart. Before the man could recover it he felt cold steel against his neck. "Fancy running into you on my ship." Beckett composed himself.

"Sparrow I would like to make you an- but then Jack sliced his jugular with his blade. Blood seeped out of the wound and Beckett slumped to the ground, his life fading. Jack picked up the heart and squeezed it with his bare hand. Davy Jones felt the pain and toppled off the rigging. Sparrow then took a dagger and held it over the heart. Jones went wide eyed at that and got on his knees.

"Don't do it, I'll make you captain of all the seven seas or give you all the rum you could drink just don't kill me!"

"All the rum I want?" Jones nodded. "And could you get me 40 Arabian belly dancers for my pleasure?" Again Jones nodded. "That is pretty tempting I must say but I have to decline for I really only want one thing and that is not yours to give."

"What is it?" Jack then pierced the heart with his dagger.

"Freedom. To go my own way with the wind at my back." Jones died in an instant. All his crew was either dead or dying and the pirate fleet had routed the enemy ships. Jack smiled at his crew. "Alright lads, break out the rum!" Raven and Beast Boy rolled their eyes at that. Just as they were about to meet for an embrace though, a tentacle wrapped around Beast Boy and pulled overboard. Raven instantly jumped in after him.

Beast Boy was using his sword to chop away at the Kraken's tentacle but it wasn't letting go. Raven swam down towards the entrapped changeling and tried to reach him but the Kraken was moving too fast and pretty soon Raven passed out. Beast Boy followed several seconds later, his body still in the Kraken's grip.

Beast Boy heard a woman softly singing in a beautiful voice. Opening his eyes he saw blue sky and rose petals flying through the air.

"So, on the first evening a pebble from somewhere out of nowhere falls upon the dreaming world. So, and on the second evening all the children of the pebble join hands and compose a waltz." Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw a beautiful woman smiling down at him. She had brown eyes and long dark hair. She was dressed in a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked. The woman started giggling at that.

"No, I'm Rem. But I do know where your lover is." Beast Boy then saw a man standing beside Rem. He had a red trench coat on and spiky blond hair. His green eyes looked at him with mirth. Rem turned towards the man and smiled. "Oh there you are Vash."

Raven smelt white plums. Opening her eyes she saw a woman looking down at her. She had a neutral expression on her face, as if she had trouble expressing her emotions. The woman was dressed in a white kimono and had dark brown eyes.

"Where's Gar?" The pale beauty gravely answered her.

"He is being instructed as you will be."

"Why?" Then Raven heard an emotionless voice that she knew.

"Well your situation is unique." Raven looked around and spotted Vampire Hunter D standing to the left of the empath. Raven then looked down at herself and saw that she was back in her original body.

"Who are you?" Raven asked the pale woman.

"Yukushiro Tomoe."


	15. Love and Peace

Chapter 15: Love and Peace

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R and thank you to those you have reviewed and the readers.

"What's so unique about our love?" Raven asked D and Tomoe.

"Your father is what makes it unique. It's not everyday that someone is in love with Trigon the Terrible's daughter." D said.

"He was defeated." D shook his head at that.

"You can't muster enough strength to defeat him even with all your friends helping you. That's the other reason you're here."

"And what exactly are you supposed to teach me?" Raven asked.

"To show more emotion, believe me I was in love with someone much like you are now and because I failed to tell him my feelings he left and died because of me." Tomoe answered with a sad expression on her face.

"I can't show emotion due to my powers."

"It was never your powers that caused the destruction, it was your father." D said. Raven shook her head at that.

"It was me. I don't deserve anyone's love, I just bring people pain." Then she started crying and D let her, not doing anything to comfort her.

"I watched over someone very dear to me who believed that for the longest time he was never meant to be happy, but the truth is everyone deserves happiness." Tomoe said. At that Raven stopped crying. Tomoe smiled sadly at her. "I don't want you to follow that man's path. You've found someone and now you have to smile for him and show him how much he means to you. Don't hide behind your facades any longer, promise?" Raven nodded and Tomoe turned to D. "Are we ready?" D nodded. Then two other figures appeared next to D. One was a woman with brown hair and green eyes. She had a basket of flowers with her and she was dressed in pink and red. The other was a man dressed as a knight. He had long flowing hair like D but wasn't as pale. His eyes were a deep brown and looked at Raven with compassion. A white shield with a red cross was on his left arm and a broadsword was strapped to his side.

"I'm ready to help in anyway I can." Aeris said, smiling warmly at Raven.

"I shall defend this maiden from any who try to harm her." Galahad answered, crossing himself.

Beast Boy was walking with Rem and Vash.

"Do you know why you love Raven?" Rem asked, eyes brimming with happiness.

"Yes. For the longest time after my parent's deaths I thought I was alone. I wandered around aimlessly but then I was found by Raven. She was the one who brought me into the Titans. She makes me feel like I have a place in the world and that I truly matter. Most people see me as the joker or the funny guy of the Titans and never see beyond that but Raven can. We're more alike than most people realize. Both of us have suffered heartbreak and loss of loved ones and we both hide our true selves away from the world. When I'm with her I feel safe, like I'm home and I don't feel safe very often except when I'm with her." Beast Boy finished and both Rem and Vash had tears coming out of their eyes.

"That's beautiful." Vash said. Rem nodded pleased with the changelings answer.

"Never stop caring for her. She is unused to that feeling of someone else loving her so you need to always show her that she deserves that kind of love." Rem said.

"Also remember that this world is made of…Love and Peace!!" Vash said, flashing the peace signal. "Don't stop reminding her of that too." Beast Boy and Rem laughed at the gunslinger's antics. "Also, you have one more battle up ahead. But don't worry, I'll help you out." Then Beast Boy saw Raven's hooded form surrounded by others.

"Rae!" Beast Boy called out, running up to the empath. He was stopped by D's cold tone.

"Wait." Approaching the empath, D placed his left hand on her forehead. "Show yourself." The dhampir spoke in a low growl. Raven then grew two more eyes on top of her forehead and fangs appeared in her mouth. All four eyes were glowing red and were glaring at the figures around Raven.

"We'll kill all of you!" Raven roared in a demonic voice.

"Why do you defile this woman?" D asked his tone still calm. The demon smiled evilly at this.

"Defile? This being is a vessel for destruction. The one truth of the world is hatred! Rage shall consume all in an inferno and your souls shall be drawn into pits of everlasting darkness!"

"Come out of her." D said calmly. Galahad then placed his shield on the demon. The thing roared and cried out in pain.

"In the name of the Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit remove yourself!" Galahad yelled and then a huge roar was heard. Raven slumped to the ground but Beast Boy caught her. A red mist was floating above her head and it was quickly forming into the shape of Trigon. The devil towered 20 feet above the group and flames roared from its mouth and four eyes. Long white hair grew wild down its back and horns sprouted from the monsters forehead.

"HATRED SHALL CONSUME ALL!!" Trigon roared.

"No." D and Galahad said, drawing their blades. Vash raised his gun and the cylinder broke off. Long angel feathers were growing on his arm and energy was collecting at the barrel of the gun. Beast Boy had moved Raven back towards Rem and Aeris and then he ran beside D and Galahad. Trigon then fired a massive beam of hellish energy towards the warriors. Instantly a blue beam lanced out from Vash's arm. The beams met and struggled for mastery over each other. Energy crackled and Vash started to weaken. He focused on all of the suffering he had witnessed and the blue steadily overtook the red. Trigon was forced back and then Vash's beam broke through and knocked Trigon on his back. The demon rose shakily to its feet, a gaping hole in his chest. But then the wound closed and Trigon laughed.

"MY SPIRIT IS ETERNAL!"

"No, nothing lasts forever. You and your kind deserve extinction; that is the law of nature!" D yelled, fangs growing out of his mouth and his eyes turning red. Trigon launched another beam at D but it was stopped by a globe of darkness. The globe expanded outwards and Trigon found himself surrounded by night. D ran forwards and pierced the demon's heart. Beast Boy followed by morphing into a T-Rex and biting into the devil's neck. Galahad leaped high into the air and brought his sword down with all his might. Trigon split in half and both sides of the monster fell lifelessly to the ground. As the warriors were turning around they felt a presence in their minds.

_I cannot be defeated so easily as that._ Then Aeris, Rem, Galahad, and Tomoe started praying. A huge light came bursting from the heavens and engulfed Trigon's body. Angels appeared and dragged the devil's soul out from his body. Trigon screamed and thrashed but it could not escape. Then an even brighter light shone down and disintegrated Trigon. As the last screams faded away, Raven opened her eyes. She immediately saw Beast Boy's green face hovering over her. She latched on to him and hugged him tightly. Then everything faded around them. Before Beast Boy and Raven passed out the faces of their friends appeared before them.

"Remember, this world is made of love and peace!" Vash said, laughing crazily.

"Show your love to each other with every waking moment." Tomoe said, smiling happily.

"Your ticket to the future is always open." Rem said, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Don't hide yourselves from each other anymore." Aeris said.

"Remember how ephemeral this world is." Galahad said, crossing Raven and Beast Boy.

"Never give up on each other and don't despair. Hope, there's always hope whether for the future or for each other. Never forget that." D said, a small smile appearing on his handsome face. Then the two Titans blacked out.

Beast Boy heard his alarm clock go off and he hit the snooze button. Then he remembered everything that had happened and jumped out of bed. Getting dressed, he ran to Ravens room and knocked on her door. The pale empath glared at Beast Boy from the crack of her doorway.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up at 6 in the morning." Raven said in her emotionless tone. Beast Boy burst into her room and wrapped her in a firm hug. "What are you doing?" Raven growled out at the changeling.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm hugging the woman I love! Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Raven said.


	16. Reality

Chapter 16: Reality

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Thank you for the support and see you in the next story.

Beast Boy's heart nearly burst. He slowly removed his arms from around Raven and turned to leave. Then he felt a pair of arms whirl him around. Raven kissed him on the mouth with more passion then Beast Boy could ever remember.

"Did you think that was all a dream?" Raven asked, her eyes brimming over with happiness. Nothing in the room exploded or even moved.

"I thought I had lost you without ever really having you, Rae." Raven laughed at that. A soft, joyful laugh full of love.

"Don't worry, baby. Everything is alright." Then Raven hugged him tight to herself. "I love you so much Gar." Beast Boy hugged back just as tight.

"I love you too Rae." The two lovers held each other for a few moments in silence. "Wait a moment I just realized I don't know your real name." Raven blushed at this.

"It's Rachel. Rachel Roth." Beast Boy smiled at that.

"I love you too Rachel." The two were inseparable from that day on.

_Two years later…_

Raven checked her watch impatiently waiting for her boyfriend to show up. He wasn't late but she was still nervous. The past two years had been the happiest Raven could ever remember. Her emotions were no longer distinct personalities in her mind. She was free to express herself fully. She could laugh, cry, and love just like a normal person. Beast Boy then showed up and helped Raven into her seat. They were at the fanciest restaurant in Jump City to celebrate their second anniversary together. Raven was dressed in white and looked like an angel from heaven. Beast Boy was suited up in a tuxedo that Raven found very attractive. Throughout dinner they laughed and talked about the various events in Jump City. Slade had been captured by the Titans and had been executed. Crime was at an all time low and the city was at peace. Beast Boy signaled for some champagne.

"Don't get too drunk, Garfield." Raven teased.

"I won't Rachel, and besides tonight is a night to celebrate." Then Beast Boy poured her a glass and quickly slipped the wedding ring into her drink.

Raven was sipping her glass when she felt something solid touch her lips. Gasping in surprise she took the ring out and examined it. The band was golden with two gems in the center. One green and one purple. Both were intertwined beautifully. Beast Boy got down on one knee.

"Rachel, I care about you more than I can ever show you. Would you give me the chance to show you every day for the rest of our lives how much I love you?" Raven nodded, tears flowing down her pale features.

_4 years later…_

Raven watched from the bedroom door as Beast Boy told their daughter a story. The girl laughed and smiled at her daddy. Then she hugged Beast Boy and kissed him on the cheek. Kissing her on the forehead, Beast Boy tucked her in and went towards his wife. Before he got to her though, their daughter raised herself up and looked at the couple. Black hair flowed down the child's back like a waterfall and she glanced at her parents with purple eyes alight with joy. Her pale skin nearly glowed in the darkness and she looked as if she had been carved from the moon. She smiled at her parents and one small fang peeked out from her mouth.

"Love you daddy. Love you mommy." She spoke with a slight lisp. Raven and Beast Boy spoke at the same time.

"Love you Rem, goodnight." The child then went to sleep, snoring softly. Her parents went to their bedroom and went to sleep.

"Gar?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"You know I love you, right?" Beast Boy stroked his wife's face and brushed a stray lock of purple hair out of her eyes.

"Of course, honey." Then he kissed her passionately and went to sleep. Raven followed soon after, her dreams filled with her daughter and husband, instead of nightmares. A huge smile appeared on her face and she sighed with contentment.


End file.
